


like cobwebs, these memories never leave

by ohmyclara (BooyahFordhamYacht)



Series: lackluster(harrisco oneshots) [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco dies, I'm so sorry, M/M, dream inception, haha happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/ohmyclara
Summary: Cisco is dead. Cisco is dead, and Harry is alone.





	like cobwebs, these memories never leave

_Harry wakes, cold. He rolls over, expecting to see that Cisco had rolled himself off the bed like he sometimes did. The other side of the bed was perfectly well made, however, and Harry frowned. Where was Cisco?_

 

_Harry sat back and tried to think. He very suddenly wishes he hadn't, because then there the memory is again - Zoom, stabbing his hand through Cisco’s chest, right in front of Harry, and Harry is helpless to save him._

 

Harry can remember himself screaming, pulling Cisco into his arms as Zoom tosses the dark haired scientist to the side like a rag doll, speeding out of the room. Zoom purposely didn't tear apart his heart, instead making it so that Harry would have enough time to watch Cisco die but not enough time to save him.

 

“Cisco,” Harry's voice comes out a desperate plea, and Cisco manages to open his eyes long enough to tell Harry the four words that would forever haunt his nightmares. Cisco smiles, his lips stained bloody. “Love you long time.” Cisco says. His eyes slip shut and Harry screams to the gods.

 

_Harry pulls himself from the memory with tears streaming down his cheeks. At his first audible sob, Jesse speeds into the room. She hugs her dad to her, holding him as he cries._

 

Harry wakes from the dream with a start. He must have woken Cisco, because beside him the boy stirs. “Harry? You okay?” Cisco mumbles sleepily, blinking a few times.

 

Harry lets out a raggedy breath. Cisco is here, Cisco is okay, Cisco is alive. Cisco isn't going anywhere.

 

“Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay.” Harry tells him. Strangely, Jesse comes into the room at this.

 

“Dad? Who are you talking to?” Jesse asks him. Harry frowns.

 

“Cisco, obviously.” Harry says.

 

Jesse’s face changes from confused to pitying. “Dad, Cisco died three years ago.”

 

Harry shakes his head. “No, no he's right here-” when Harry looks back, Cisco is gone.


End file.
